


Have I Told You (That I Love You)

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 一個平凡的一天，一個不平凡的問題。





	Have I Told You (That I Love You)

**Earth**

 

Chris拖著疲憊的身軀，走進客廳。他用盡最後一絲力氣將自己扔進沙發，嘆了一口氣，將臉埋進因為他太大的動作而倒下的抱枕裡。

 

一個太過雀躍的跑步聲朝他接近，他費盡地抬起自己的脖子，將腦袋轉向腳步聲的方向，然後又重重地將臉頰壓回抱枕上。

 

「嗨，Noah。」他朝著站在他面前的狗兒抬了一下垂在沙發外的那隻手臂。

 

「很糟？」另外一個腳步聲響起，一個飽含著笑意的聲音響起。

 

從他的角度，他只能看到對方穿著長褲的腿，還有因為天氣逐漸熱起來而赤著的腳。

 

「糟透了。」他沒有移動，而是維持著自己埋在沙發裡的姿勢。「我今天過了一直到感恩節的所有節日。」

 

「預錄宣傳的影片就是這個樣子，不管是什麼片子都一樣。」他的丈夫安慰他。

 

「我知道，但還是糟透了。」Chris呻吟，把自己更深地埋進抱枕中。「我簡直等不及看到感恩節的時候我穿著短袖的宣傳影片了，那肯定棒透了。」

 

Zach聲音裡的笑意更重了，「你想要我替你拿點什麼過來嗎？水？啤酒？任何東西？」

 

「不。」Chris強迫自己坐起來，「過來陪我就好。」

 

Zach在他身邊坐下，Chris立刻不客氣地靠在對方身上，讓對方分擔自己的體重。一整天馬拉松式地錄宣傳影片，他真是累壞了。

 

「你應該回房間去。」Zach告訴他，「你可能會睡著。」

 

「我知道。」Chris懶洋洋地道，「但在讓我待一下，我現在不想動。」

 

Zach沒有催促他，而是有一下沒一下地按摩起他痠痛的肌肉。他們誰都沒有說話，只是安靜地享受一天的忙碌後，和彼此共處的靜謐時光。

 

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」Chris撐起自己的身體，問。

 

「嗯？」Zach朝他投來一個詢問的眼神。

 

「我有告訴過你我愛你嗎？」

 

Zach再次彎起嘴角，「是的，很多次。」他告訴他，「而且我也愛你。」

 

「那就好。」Chris躺回去，露出一個心滿意足的笑容。

 

為了這一刻，他想，他願意忍受在感恩節時看到自己穿著短袖的愚蠢影片。

 

 

 

**And Beyond……**

 

Kirk回到艙房的時候，他的丈夫正在冥想。空氣裡瀰漫著淡淡的薰香，燈光也調到了勉強可以看到東西的亮度。

 

他沒有調亮燈光，而是讓自己在門邊站了一會兒，直到眼睛適應房間裡的光線，才盡量安靜地走到床邊坐下。

 

Spock習慣坐在靠近床的窗邊冥想，因為那兒是少數擺著冥想墊不會擋到人的地方。他們剛結婚的時候，Kirk告訴對方他喜歡睡在靠窗戶的那一側，他的丈夫雖然對他露出了招牌的『喜歡睡在床的其中一側是不合邏輯的』挑眉動作，但是在那之後，Spock從來沒有在比他早睡的時候睡在靠窗的那一側過。

 

他有一個非常溫柔的丈夫，儘管他的丈夫從未這樣承認過。對他而言，他所有的舉動都是符合邏輯的，個體本就應該照顧自己的伴侶，不管是身體或是精神層面。

 

所以對Kirk而言，坐在床邊，看著自己的丈夫閉眼冥想，也是十分符合邏輯的舉動，因為他光是坐在這裡看著對方，就可以感覺到心中飽滿的愛意。

 

在愛上Spock以前，他甚至都不曉得自己可以這麼愛一個人。婚姻是一場徹頭徹尾的災難，他很小的時候就知道如果愛能帶來的只有像父親的死亡對母親那樣造成的毀滅性打擊，那麼婚姻絕對不是他想要的東西。

 

有很長的一段時間他都秉持著這樣的信念。在學院的時候Bones試著強迫他學會經營較為長久的感情，但是他總是搞砸。在一次災難性的分手後，他回到宿舍，因為太多的酒精而告訴他最好的朋友他的婚姻也沒有什麼愉快的結尾。

 

話說出口他就後悔了，他立刻就和對方道歉，Bones沒有針對他的蠢話說過什麼，可是他知道自己真的傷害到Bones了。

 

就像他說的，他沒有辦法經營一段長久的感情。他總是搞砸，不管那是什麼樣的感情，他總是傷透那些在他身邊的人的心。

 

然後他認識了Spock。

 

對於感情，他們一樣笨拙，這世界上大概不會有比他們更古怪的友誼。第一次見面，Spock試圖控告他作弊，第二次見面，Spock差點掐死他。

 

然後不知道從什麼時候開始，事情改變了。他們學著喜歡對方，學著欣賞和自己幾乎是另外一個極端的人。

 

他們找到了不少共同點，三維象棋是其中一個，詩歌跟戲劇也是。

 

他仍然覺得Spock太注重邏輯，因為如果他必須說服自己去做一件事，那麼這件事肯定不會是對的。Spock也覺得他太依賴本能，做事太過冒險。

 

但是他們不再只是一味指責對方，而是學會在彼此的處事方法中找到了平衡。他仍舊依賴本能，但是Spock的邏輯在很多時候都給了他極大的助益。Spock依舊注重邏輯，但是他學會了在難以抉擇的時刻相信自己的本能。

 

所以愛上Spock顯得這樣理所當然，直到Spock詢問他是否願意建立連結前，他甚至從未想過有一天他也許會傷透Spock的心，就像過去那些他無意傷害，卻又被他狠狠傷害的人一樣。

 

他去找Bones，因為這樣的想法而恐慌不已。他覺得自己快吐了，那不是他可以應付得來的，他親眼見證過婚姻對Winona所造成的，而現在他正在成為自己最害怕的東西。

 

Bones說，害怕是正常的，因為太在乎，所以更害怕搞砸，對搞砸一切的恐懼是讓他們是人的原因。

 

Bones說，我相信你可以做得很好。

 

那一夜他發現Bones之所以對他說過的蠢話從未提過什麼，是因為他真的沒有怪過他。這個男人愛他，在所有他做過的蠢事之後，他還是愛他。他看著自己最好的朋友，意識到如果在經歷了這麼多的破事之後，Bones仍然愛他，那麼他肯定是做對了什麼。

 

「我愛你，你知道嗎？」他問，他們的面前放著空了的酒杯，但是他從未覺得自己如此清醒過。

 

來自南方的男人立刻就愣住了，這也許是他的想像裡他最不可能講的話之一，然後他粗聲粗氣地告訴他我也是。

 

那讓他露出一個微笑。第二天，他告訴Spock自己願意和他建立連結。他學會了如何去愛一個人，不管是用什麼身分，朋友、愛人，身分也許不同，但愛的本質是相同的。

 

人們恐懼未知，但是直到他終於學會如何去愛一個人，他才終於明白人們不應該恐懼愛。

 

他愛他們，然後他們教會了他愛更多東西。

 

燒到底的薰香漸熄，最後一縷輕煙消散在空氣中，Spock緩緩睜開眼，平靜的眼神對上他的視線。

 

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」他問。

 

「任何時候， _ashayam_ 。」

 

「我愛你，你知道這一點的，對吧？」

 

瓦肯人的表情並沒有波動，但就像他從來沒有告訴過對方他喜歡躺在這一側的床的真正理由，他知道對方並非是沒有感情，就像他知道對方知道他知道為什麼他喜歡躺在這一側床的真正原因。

 

Spock習慣在早晨冥想，他喜歡一張開眼，就看見自己的丈夫。

 

他的丈夫知道這一點，但是從未點破。他們現在懂得更多，知道有些事情，不一定要說出來。他們花了很長的時間才終於學會如何愛對方，所以他不會逼Spock承認自己的情緒，Spock也不會戳破那些他自以為是的小聰明。

 

在這條道路上，他們都仍在學習，但是他們在努力，而且他們握著彼此的手。

 

「是的。」瓦肯人微微頷首，站了起來。他的姿態優雅，表情平靜，但是他的眼中有著不容錯變得愛意。

 

Kirk屏息看著他，不知道自己怎麼能夠這麼愛一個人。

 

「我心亦然。」

 

在他面前停下腳步的瓦肯人如此回答。

 

 

 

\----- Have I Told You (That I Love You) 完-----


End file.
